All The Things You Said
by Dendera
Summary: An unexpected visit by Kouga and a miscommunication of Shakespearean proportions causes a rift between Inuyasha and Kagome that seems hopelessly irreparable. Inuyasha&Kagome, Miroku


**Title: **All The Things You Said

**Author: **Dendera

**Rating: **PG 13 for Inuyasha's naughty language

**Summary: **An unexpected visit by Kouga and a miscommunication of Shakespearean proportions causes a rift between Inuyasha and Kagome that seems hopelessly irreparable.

**Disclaimer: **No, the delightful cast of Inuyasha does not belong to me, but to Rumiko. I am a college student and not worth suing. Unless you want my literature textbooks. This story, however, _does_ belong to me. Please do not take it or reproduce it in any way without my permission. If you really want it, just ask. We authors love that kind of thing.

**Dedication: **For my two hanyous; they know who they are ;)

* * *

_"The tongue is more to be feared than the sword." Japanese proverb_

* * *

"I don't know about you guys," Kagome spoke up from around a huge yawn, glancing up at the mid-day sun. "But I'm ready for some lunch and shade."

Inuyasha grumbled an unintelligible reply, and continued on in front of her, arms folded.

Kagome looked to the others for affirmation. "Well, aren't you hungry?"

"Keh, you're always ready for a break," the hanyou scowled at her from over his shoulder. "We've haven't even gone that far today!"

"It _has_ been several hours since we've eaten," Sango put in helpfully. "We might as well have something now to keep up our strength."

Kagome pressed a hand to her growling stomach. "Come on, Inuyasha," she coaxed, smiling hopefully at him. "Just a quick lunch, I promise. I have some goodies in my backpack," she added artfully, in a blatant attempt to pique his interest. "We can sit under that big tree over there."

"An excellent suggestion," Miroku agreed good-naturedly, patting her shoulder.

"Kagome-sama is always so attentive to our needs, isn't she Inuyasha?"

"Fine, fine," Inuyasha relented with a disgusted sigh. "We'll stop. But if we lose track of Naraku just because you guys _had_ to lay around…" He was interrupted in his diatribe by the warm presence of Kagome clutching his arm.

"Great!" She beamed, pleased with the small victory. "I'll make you that ramen that you like."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of his favorite snack food. He regarded the schoolgirl with eager eyes. "Really? The kind that tastes like shrimp? You have it with you?"

She laughed at his rapid-fired questions. "Yep, I know how much you like it, so I try to remember to bring a few with me whenever I leave home."

"Well, let's go then!" He announced, suddenly zealous. "C'mon, we don't have all day!" The hanyou half-escorted, half-dragged Kagome to the shady slope of land, while she giggled, protesting at his urgency.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look of amusement at the girl's influence over him. His disposition altered remarkably when she was around, whether he would admit it or not. She was an invaluable member of their group, and her sunny temperament allotted joy in even the direst of circumstances.

"We certainly owe a lot to Kagome-chan," Sango commented with a smile, watching the two.

"We certainly do," Miroku concurred pleasantly, offering the demon-slayer his arm in a display of chivalry. The gesture seemed to startle her at first, but she accepted shyly, her cheeks flushing a most becoming shade of pink.

The pair made their way toward Inuyasha and Kagome, the later of which was digging through her yellow pack while the hanyou called out enthusiastic orders.

"No, not that one! The shrimp kind!"

"I _know_, I'm trying to find it!"

Their lively exchange was cut short by a whirl of air, a small, yet fierce wind tunnel that tore determinedly toward them. Inuyasha glanced up, recognized the familiar sight, and swore meaningfully.

"Aw, _shit_."

"Yo," Kouga declared his arrival with a casual wave, a cloud of dust settling around him. He smiled winningly in Kagome's direction, striking blue eyes warm with affection.

"Hey, Kagome."

The wolf paused abruptly to sniff at the wind and wrinkled his nose in an air of disdain.

"Gods, what is that horrible smell? It's like…like…"

At Inuyasha's feral snarl, he glanced down with great indifference. "Wet dog," Kouga completed the insult with relish.

The subject of said insult reflexively cracked his fingers in a savage manner Kagome understood all too well. "Get off me, you bastard!" He took a careless swipe at his tormentor, but the wolf leapt nimbly away, landing with grace at Kagome's side.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Inuyasha demanded moodily, jaw clenched. "We don't need another weakling hangin' around—that's what we have Shippo for." Miroku and Sango traded a knowing look, as Shippo began to wail at the hanyou's harsh words.

Kagome sighed, already exhausted by the exchange. "Inuyasha," she chided in as soothing a tone as she could muster. "I'm sure he's only here to help." She smiled at the other demon, hopeful. "Right, Kouga-kun?" Inuyasha muttered his distinctive "feh" of skepticism.

Kouga clasped her hands reverently, regarding her with soulful eyes. "Kagome, I'm always here to help you, whenever you need me." He cast a blatantly disgusted look in Inuyasha's general direction. "I'd never leave you at the mercy of that stupid mutt."

"Say that to my face, you puny wolf!" Inuyasha countered in an ineffective manner.

Kouga merely sneered at him. "I just did, moron."

In a storm of testosterone, the hanyou launched himself at the youkai, successfully

dividing him from Kagome. To add to the maturity of the situation, he extended both arms in an all-encompassing barrier. "I thought I told you to keep your hands off her!"

Kouga folded his arms across his breastplate. "Better I touch her than you. You'd probably just give her fleas!"

Inuyasha threw himself violently in the other's face. "Keh! Your brain's so small, even the fleas can't stand you!"

"Idiot," Kouga spat, "you only bring shame to Kagome with your pitiful existence!"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome broke in at last, aghast at the vehemence behind her friend's words. Both demons chose to ignore her.

Inuyasha's growl came deep from within his throat. "She doesn't belong to _you_, you thick-headed bastard!" There was a chorus of collective groans at his statement, and Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the flamboyant display of stupidity on both parts.

Kouga shoved forcefully past his hated rival to address Kagome, his exotic features bristling with anger. "I came to let Kagome know that it's dangerous to take the southern pass near here—there's been an avalanche." He glowered back at Inuyasha, "But you, mutt, you go right ahead. Do us all a favor and get smashed by a big rock." Before the hanyou could manage his retort, the wolf demon tenderly drew Kagome into his arms.

"Be safe, Kagome." And before she knew what was happening, Kouga's lips were upon hers, a gentle caress despite his fierce nature. There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone gaped at Kagome's rapidly reddening face.

It was soon broken by Inuyasha's furious sputtering; "You…you bastard! I'm going to _kill_ you for that!" And by the crazed tone in his voice, the wild glint in his eyes, they all believed it.

Kagome struggled to recover from her shock and discomfort, and reacted just in time to prevent Inuyasha from attempting to shred Kouga's face.

"_Sit_!"

With a violent crash, Inuyasha crumpled to the ground, face first, and lay there twitching.

Kouga looked amused. "Take care, Kagome. I'll see you soon. Ja ne!" He dashed past them in whirlwind fashion and disappeared off of the horizon.

It became eerily quiet again, an awkward pause disturbed only by the sounds of quarreling birds aloft in the surrounding trees. When Inuyasha finally rose from his position of humiliation, he was trembling with fury. During such times of reprimand as these, Kagome generally thought herself equal to his temper tantrums, indifferent to his petulant gaze. This time, she withered under it. His eyes held no mocking undercurrent, no teasing challenge swirling beneath the amber depths. What burned there was beyond anger. It was _hurt_.

"_Damn_ you," he hissed in a dangerously low tone, glaring an accusation.

She bit deep into her lower lip, overcome with self-consciousness and guilt. "Inuyasha…I…I'm sorry…"

He didn't seem to hear her. "All this talk about _me_ two-timing _you_ with Kikyo, and…and you _let_ that disgusting wolf kiss you like that! He shook his white head furiously, as if to banish the memory. "In front of all of us!"

Sango cleared her throat pointedly to remind the couple that they still had an audience. Shippo stared on, his childish features twisted in a wide-eyed look of mixed horror and fascination.

"Houshi-sama," the demon-slayer addressed her companion. "I noticed a village up ahead, why don't we make arrangements at the local inn?" She took hold of his arm in such a forward manner, the monk grew strangely hopeful. Then he recognized the gesture for what it was—an excuse to leave their friends to sort out their problems.

Miroku sighed and adopted a falsely cheerful tone. "We are fortunate to be traveling with a companion so thoughtful and considerate of our well-being, Shippo," he addressed the little kitsune.

"Mm…" Shippo murmured, still completely engrossed in the Inuyasha/Kagome standoff.

"Lead the way, Sango," Miroku insisted, scooping up the reluctant fox.

Shippo squeaked in protest, "Hey! But I wanna see Inuyasha get in trouble again…"

Inuyasha's wrath quickly found new targets. "You're not goin' anywhere!" He crossed his arms across his chest in an unyielding pose. "Why don't _you_ go Kagome?"

Kagome paled noticeably. "What?"

The hanyou raised his chin haughtily. "You heard me. _Go_. Go back to your perfect Kouga."

Against her better judgement, she felt her eyes begin to well up. "Inuyasha…why are you doing this?"

Reflexively, he turned his back on all of them, standing rigidly. "I'm not the one doing anything!" He told her fiercely, "You're the one, Kagome—because you obviously liked what you got! You _liked_ him touching you like that." He lowered his arms, balling his hands into fists so hard that they shook. "So go. I'm doing you a favor, aren't I?"

"Inuyasha, that's enough," Miroku put in sternly. "You haven't even given Kagome-sama a chance to explain.

"Yeah!" Shippo chirped in agreement, "Kouga's got no manners…kinda like you, but still, he practically jumped on Kagome!"

"SHUDDUP!" The hanyou's bellow echoed all around them, scattering the birds from their trees. "Why don't you ALL just mind your own business?" He stared stubbornly off in the other direction, refusing to even glance at her. "Go on, Kagome."

She reached for him immediately, gently touching his arm. "Inuyasha, I told you once that I'd never leave you. I meant it. No matter what, I'll stay with you. I _want_ to stay with you!" He shook off her warmth, and buried his hands in his enormous sleeves.

"I don't care." He almost choked on the lie, but forced himself to say it anyway. "Go back home or to Kouga. I don't care," he repeated flatly, thankful none of them could see his face. "I don't care what you do." The words left him crestfallen and he was angry with himself for letting them affect him in that way. He didn't need anyone; hadn't needed anyone all of his life. No point in starting now. If she went away, then he could get back to what was important—finding the jewel shards, killing Naraku, and avenging Kikyo—without distraction. It was clearly the answer, Kagome would leave and it could be the same as it was before. Then why…why did it _hurt _so much?

Kagome made that strange and yet completely familiar sound, like a combination between a sniff and a hiccup. Inuyasha recognized it immediately and swore under his breath. He _hated_ it when she cried.

Kagome buried her face in her hands with a sob, and Inuyasha realized with dismay how reflexive it had become, this desire to want to comfort her. But he couldn't this time. He wouldn't. She had chosen _Kouga_.

"You big jerk!" Her newly found anger startled them all, and Inuyasha whirled about in surprise. "I didn't want him to kiss me!" Kagome heaved her heavy yellow pack at him, narrowly missing her target. She was really crying now, he could see the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I wanted it to be you! I've _always_ wanted it to be you!"

It suddenly seemed to dawn on her what she had just confessed, and mortified with the declaration, she turned and quickly fled down the worn path.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called after her, ready to follow. Miroku clasped her shoulder, staying her. "Houshi-sama…" she protested at the intervention.

He shook his head. "Let her be, Sango. She needs to be alone right now; only time will soothe her discomfort." Off of her concerned expression he added, "Don't worry, I'm sure she hasn't gone far."

"Inuyasha, you tactless moron!" Shippo scolded the hanyou with severe bias, bearing his miniature fangs. "You made Kagome cry!"

But their friend had likewise vanished. They could make out his faint outline in the treetops, the telltale sounds of creaking branches and rustling leaves.

Miroku heaved another wearied sigh. "So much for calm rationale." He glanced to Sango, an over-confident smile replacing his exasperation. "Shall we find that inn now?" He suggested pleasantly, his hand snaking its way toward her behind.

The loud smacking sound of flesh upon flesh could be heard from some distance away as Sango clearly and concisely gave him her answer.

"Gods," Shippo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Humans can be so stupid sometimes…"

* * *

_Idiot!_ Kagome repeated over and over mentally, in a vehement mantra. The insult was acidic even if she wasn't altogether certain who it was directed towards. Inuyasha had been a creep, that was for sure; but his mockery in this instance had been delivered with more cruelty than usual. Sending her away like that just because Kouga had kissed her? 

"Stupid jerk!" She muttered aloud, blinking back angry tears. And then to make matters entirely worse, there had been her own ill-timed announcement. _What was I thinking, telling him all of that? Like I've been waiting my whole life to be kissed—like I sit and dream about him being the one!_ Her rant derailed itself as a new, more pressing thought took root. _But it's true though, isn't it? I have been waiting for it…and I did want it to be Inuyasha… But why did I have to tell him like that?_

"Moron!" She choked out bitterly, stumbling blindly down the path. And this time the criticism was reserved for her.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The kitsune's high-pitched squeals assaulted his sensitive ears in a typically annoying manner. Inuyasha quickened his pace; springing nimbly from branch to branch, through the treetops and far away from the scene that had caused him so much confusion. There! Let them stick around and gossip without him! It's what they all wanted to do anyway. Couple of nosey eavesdroppers, the pair of them. And that whiny Shippo always harping at him, defending everything _she_ did… 

"Stupid Kagome!" He hissed into the wind, as if it might carry his message to her. "This is all _your_ fault—if you hadn't let that bastard slobber over you like that!" She was cheap, fast. She liked the attention. All girls were like that, all humans for that matter. _Why did she just stand there like that?_ The image replayed itself in his mind, a slow-motion Kouga flowing determinedly toward Kagome. Her wide brown eyes blinking, taking in the intensity of his gaze. The wolf's lips seizing hers…

Inuyasha shook his head violently, fingers twitching. If only there was some way to claw the scene from his brain and to remove all traces of Kagome with it. He would forget about the way she smelled, the faces she made in her sleep, the way she spoke his name when she was happy, like just the saying of it pleased her. All of it, he wanted it gone—wanted _her_ gone!

"Bitch…" But the term didn't sound right, even to his ears. The harsh, coarse word seemed a poor match for the girl in question. It was too rough for her softness, too cutting, too brief for Kagome's limitless personality. The hanyou tried to think of something worse to call her, something with a lot of words that would at least give her some credit, but he found that his heart was not in it.

He landed solidly on the forest floor, betraying a grace that his imposing figure seemed to forbid. _This is why you don't trust people,_ he reprimanded himself, glaring wildly around him. _This is why you leave humans out of your life; they only screw things up!_ Inuyasha's fist found the nearest trunk of a tree and rained down blow after blow.

Only when the bark had splintered, the tree splitting, falling defeated in the quiet glade, did the half-demon relent in his attack. He sat atop it, sullen and out of breath. It was then that Kagome's words returned to him, echoing strangely at the back of his mind.

_**"I didn't want him to kiss me!" **_

Riiiight, then why did she just stand there and let Kouga drape himself all over her? The vein in his temple began to pound._ Bastard, I'll skin him alive for that!_

_**"I wanted it to be you! I've always wanted it to be you!" **_

Inuyasha froze at the recollection, the words seeping through his fury, meaning finally taking hold._Me? She…she wanted it to be me?_

He blinked slowly, his surroundings becoming a blur of sound and color. "Kagome…"

* * *

"You're lucky that the innkeeper has lost so many cattle under mysterious circumstances, Houshi-sama," Sango commented dryly, "otherwise your speech about foreboding clouds and evil miasma might not have earned us so nice a room." 

The monk caught her gaze, his inky purple eyes flickering impishly. "Luck, my dear Sango, had nothing to do with it. When it comes down to it," he continued in a sly voice that never failed to induce goosebumps, "it's all about charm and _persuasion_."

Sango averted her eyes quickly, feeling the heat of her blush, and fumbled with her hand of cards. Across from her, Miroku smiled with satisfaction and returned his attention to his own cards. Buddha's blessing upon Kagome for bringing the strange game from her era. The past time proved most amusing during those long nights spent around the cooking fire, and moreover, any excuse to openly scrutinize Sango (to see if she was "bluffing," as Kagome put it) was certainly agreeable with him.

"I still can't see her!" Shippo stared out of the bamboo blinds, reporting the obvious for his two comrades. "Kagome's gone forever!" The kitsune wailed over-dramatically, "She's never coming back and it's all Inuyasha's fault!"

Sango glanced up from over her cards. "It's nothing like that, Shippo. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha have quarreled before--" She paused mid-sentence. _Of course, it's never been as serious as this… _"They just need some time to themselves. Everything will be sorted out in the end, you'll see."

Miroku flashed a reassuring smile, holding up a sage finger. "There is really nothing to worry about, Shippo. This is what is called a _lover's quarrel_. Inuyasha and Kagome-sama must spend some time alone to work out their feelings…"

The kitsune peered curiously over at him, eyes wide. "Work out their feelings?"

"Yes," the monk explained kindly off of Sango's suspicious look. "You see, sometimes, when a man and a woman truly care for one another, they can become irrationally jealous when the object of their affection is approached by another admirer."

"Oooh, like Kouga, right?"

Miroku nodded knowledgeably, "Correct. Some individuals, like Inuyasha, lose their temper over silly little things like that. Kouga's intentions toward Kagome-sama were no doubt honorable. If you ask me, Inuyasha merely overreacted."

"But no one _is_ asking you, Houshi," Sango cut in, her tone pure ice. She stood up stiffly, abandoning their game and made her way toward the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked her, ignoring Miroku's attempt to resume his explanation.

Miroku followed her with his eyes. "Yes, Sango, is something the matter?"

"I'm going for a walk," the demon slayer supplied curtly. "It's getting dark. Perhaps Kagome-chan is nearby." She was gone without another word.

The monk heaved a languishing sigh. "_Women_…Take note, Shippo, there are some that are more sensitive than others."

Shippo looked mournfully after her, taking in the setting sun and its russet hues with the misery of one about to meet his execution. Usually Sango was right, and since she was clearly the most sensible of the group (aside from Kagome), he was inclined to trust her. But still…both Kagome and Inuyasha had been missing for hours, and though their fights had always been resolved, something told the little fox that this time was different. What Kouga had done to Kagome really made Inuyasha mad—he had kissed her. And Shippo knew that something like that was serious; reserved only for the people you really liked. You didn't just give it away. Well, unless you were Miroku.

"Wait!" He called after her, "Sango, I'll come with you!" And he scampered out of the door as fast as his tiny legs could manage.

Miroku glanced at the bare walls of the room and swallowed the remainder of his tea. Alone at last… Now was the opportunity he had been waiting for, a chance to solicit the women of the town and weigh their respective virtues. Reaching for his staff, he got to his feet, imagining what the evening might have in store. But just as he was prepared to leave, a vision of Sango's lovely face crossed his mind, her windblown hair, her proud features, and unwavering loyalty to her friends. His shoulders sunk in defeat, a conflicted expression crossing his dignified countenance. _She's going to make an honest man of me yet. _He closed his eyes, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. _Whether I like it or not._

Miroku continued outside, following the retreating shadows of his two friends. He would accompany them on their search; he owed that much to Kagome. And besides, the view before him, Sango's delightful backside, was incomparable.

* * *

Kagome sat up with a start, her gaze darting wildly about as she struggled to remember where she was. The forest stirred around her, pulsing like a wild thing, branches creaking in the wind. Slowly, the memories returned to her, sharp and painful. Inuyasha had sent her away, and so she had run to the sanctuary of the woods only to cry her heart out to the rocks and trees. Never had she sobbed so hard and for so long, the effort behind her grief had left her fatigued, nauseated. Exhausted, she had finally drifted off to sleep beneath the trunk of a large oak tree. And not very comfortably either, she realized, as she tried to rub the crick from her neck. 

With a miserable sigh, she glanced around her, debating whether or not she should head back towards the village. It had gotten dark while she slept; pretty soon it would be completely black. _He didn't come for me,_ Kagome realized with choking disappointment. _I've been out here for hours and he didn't even bother to look for me!_

_**"So go. I'm doing you a favor, aren't I?" **_

The words echoed in her ears; she could still make out the expression on his face when he had hissed them. A murderous glare, fangs bared.

_**"Go back home or to Kouga. I don't care. I don't care what you do." **_

Of course he didn't come. Inuyasha had made it clear that he never intended to see her again. It didn't matter what she wanted; it didn't even matter that she never felt that way about Kouga to begin with.

Kagome bent her head in shame and wept. How could she go back now? How could she face any of them? In every other instance, it would only take a couple of hours for them to cool down after a fight. And then after an awkward, fumbled attempt at reconciliation, she would merely smile and suggest ramen or pocky as a peace offering and everything would go back to the way it was before. That is, until the _next_ fight. But this time was different. Inuyasha wasn't just being childish; he was deeply hurt. In his eyes, she had taken Kouga's side and no amount of apologizing would ever clear her of guilt.

_I can't stay here all night. _She stood up reluctantly, feeling the evening chill seep through her school uniform. _Pride or no, I'll only make the others worry if I don't show up at the inn. _She wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, groaning at how horrible she must look. All red and splotchy from crying like a stupid teenager; twigs and leaves in her hair from sleeping on the ground. _Inuyasha's probably not even there anyway. I'll just… _Kagome paused mid-step. What would she do? Stay the night, and just pretend nothing happened? Let Miroku and Sango ream Inuyasha for being a creep? Or flee back down the well and try to resume a normal life? Kaede's village was a good three-day's walk away…she could try to make it on her own.

_He doesn't need me, anyway. Not really. He has Kikyo to see the jewel shards for him. Why would he want me when he can have her?_

So caught up in her moment of self-pity, Kagome failed to recognize the sinister presence that her miko senses were alerting her to. She picked her way through the brush, still lost in her inner monologue. _That jerk! After all I've done for him—after all I've promised to do! How can he just dump me like this?_ Much to her frustration, she found her tears would not ebb. _Why doesn't he understand how I feel?_ _I'm not in love with Kouga-kun! Why doesn't he believe me?_

"Inuyasha," she whispered to the breeze, "you would never believe that it's _you_ I love…"

"How touching," wheezed a sandpaper voice from behind her. "I went looking for a sssssnack, and here I've found a poet. How fortunate for me."

Kagome turned so swiftly that she nearly toppled over. Straining her eyes, she sought the owner of the voice, but found only swirling darkness and shadow. Only the wind was present, tugging at her hair, whipping it into her face. "Wh-who's there?" She demanded, grasping for some semblance of bravery. "Show yourself!" She reached for her bow with one hand, feeling for an arrow with the other.

"Show myself?" The voice became a laugh, the laugh a hiss. "That'sssss not very original, now isssss it?" Despite its enormous bulk, a looming figure appeared above Kagome quick as mercury. "Are you happy now, my dear? Ussssssually, I give my dinner the courtesssssy of a quick and painlesssss death." The huge, silver-scaled serpent leered at her, its long, black tongue lashing out at the air. "I ssssssswallow them whole, you ssssssee. But in your cassssssse, I think I might jussssst ssssssavor sssssssuch a tender morssssssel."

Faster than she would have thought possible the snake youkai had her encased in a wall of thick scales. Her own scream sounded in her ears, and abruptly, there was chilling silence. The breath had been squeezed from her; the scales were tightening. Kagome gasped for air, wincing as she felt her body being crushed within the demon's coil.

_Someone…help me! _She thought frantically, as the snake carried her further into the heart of the forest. Her attempts at screaming produced only pathetic gurgles, and Kagome began to feel the darkness reaching for her. Her vision swam, a light-headed sensation taking over, and she knew she was going to die.

_Inuyasha…I'll never get to see you again…never get to…tell you… _Her head drooped, shoulders going limp. _I'm…sorry…_

Then, at the edge of her consciousness, there was yelling. It wasn't hers. Kagome struggled to stay awake, fighting to escape the sleep that crept nearer. She forced her eyes open, gazing blearily in the direction of the furious shouting.

"You scaly bastard, you better drop her if you want to leave these woods alive!"

_Inuyasha! _Kagome's mind supplied her with the hope to keep battling. She tried to squirm her way out of the snake's slackened grip, but to no avail. Her weak muscles wouldn't comply. _Inuyasha! _She cried silently. _Inuyasha, you're here!_

"Jussssst who do you think you are, you lowly mutt?" The youkai challenged, rearing back with his prey in tow. "Find your own sssssupper!"

"Mutt? MUTT? You stupid snake, do I look like a mutt to you?" Kagome's rescuer spat with indignation. "And no one's going to be having Kagome for dinner!"

The serpent drew her closer, baring his dripping fangs as a warning. Kagome's head lolled with the sudden movement, hanging limply. She raised it with great effort, squinting over at Inuyasha.

"What issss it you want with thisssss filthy human?"

"Filthy! That's my woman you're talking about, you disgusting worm!" Inuyasha answered, outraged.

_My woman? _Kagome squinted harder. No, not Inuyasha… The figure before her was raven-haired, and wore a kilt of ragged hides_. Kouga-kun?_

"You have insulted both me and my future bride; it is _unforgivable_!" Kouga continued in deadly tones, fire in his blue eyes. "Now you must die!" He launched himself at the youkai with full force, assaulting his opponent with a devastating triple-kick attack.

* * *

He had heard her scream, felt it like a knife through his gut, tasted the rising panic in the back of his throat. _Great, what has she gotten herself into now? _Inuyasha leapt to his feet, his youkai senses hyper alert, searching for any signs of Kagome's location. He quickly found her scent, inhaled her fear, and took off after it. _I leave her alone for a few hours and look what happens… _He griped mentally, the complaint, like his mock-exasperation, a façade for the real feelings that lay beneath. 

_You left her alone. The accusation struck him harder than any insult ever could. It's your fault. She's all alone because of **you**._

The accusation struck him harder than any insult ever could.

She was fine. She _had_ to be fine. Kagome couldn't die; she couldn't leave him—not like this. He wouldn't lose her to some stupid monster. He would arrive in time to flay the beast and rescue her, just as he had always done. Then he would scold her for being so careless, like he always did. Maybe she would even "sit" him. Inuyasha hated that aspect, but it was all part of the routine.

_Shit. _The screaming had ceased, and more frightening was the eerie silence that had replaced it. _No_, he prayed silently to whatever powers might be listening. _Please no…Let her be alive!_

Inuyasha launched through the forest with break neck speed, hurtling himself over the treetops as he raced to confirm his worst fears. _I said I'd always be there to protect her…and I've left her again. _He cursed his stupidity, swearing that if he found her alive, he would never repeat it.

_Hang on Kagome, I'm coming. Don't you dare die on me!_

* * *

A sudden shriek shattered the night's tranquility, causing Sango and Miroku to reflexively assume their respective battle stances. Miroku gripped the prayer beads on his glove, preparing himself for an attack. The scream had sounded from very nearby; whatever had induced it was undoubtedly close. 

"W-what was that?" Shippo quavered, shielding himself behind Sango's leg.

The demon-slayer's eyes went wide with realization. "Kagome-chan…"

"Let's go!" Miroku ordered, brows angled in a fierce expression. The three sprinted in the direction of Kagome's distress, steeling themselves for what they might find…

* * *

The serpent reeled under the impact of Kouga's attack, spitting wildly. Kagome could see the venom flying in thick sprays, wilting everything in its path. _Please be careful, Kouga-kun! _She urged, watching the confrontation helplessly. She needn't have worried. The wolf demon sprang deftly out of the poison's path, with a menacingly growl. 

"How dare you offend me with such a weak attack!" Kouga declared with a sneer, "You're not even worthy to be my opponent!"

"Hold ssssstill, and I'll ssssshow you how worthy I am!" The snake seethed in retort, swinging his immense tail at Kouga with astounding force.

Kouga narrowly dodged the blow, but his haughty confidence survived in tact nonetheless.

"You'll have to move faster than that, you overgrown slug!" Ironically, the serpent took his advice; while Kouga had been led to distraction by his tail, the youkai had uncoiled, and sprung dart-like at the wolf, crushing him beneath the shifting scales.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome wheezed, kicking her legs in an ineffective offensive. "Kouga-kun!"

The snake managed to look smug, despite his limited reptilian features. "Don't worry, girl. You'll both be together again sssssoon." Basking in Kagome's distress, he held the girl high above the ground, wrapping himself around Kouga's seemingly unconscious form. The youkai allowed her a close view of her ailing friend; she might have reached out to him if her arms were free.

"You foolssss! Assss if sssssome puny demon and a little girl could hope to defeat me!" He chuckled lowly, glowering down at them with glinting yellow eyes. The snake tightened his death-grip, his skin reflecting the dim moonlight. "And now, I feasssst…"

Kouga raised his head, glaring fixedly from over the top of his steely orbs. "Not just yet," he countered through clenched teeth. "You're forgetting one thing…"

The serpent drew him nearer, peering down condescendingly. "And what isssss that?"

"THIS!" Kouga swung his legs back and sent them plunging into the snake's belly. The creature released an anguished gurgle and hissing madly, swayed backwards. Kouga writhed his way free, and leaping out of the spiral of scales, flew to deliver the final blow. In an impressive display of skill, he landed an effective uppercut, and followed it with a brutal kick to the serpent's throat. The snake hit the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

As he approached, Inuyasha could make out the signs of a struggle, and from his extensive experience, was able to piece together the battle details based on what his senses told him. Kagome wasn't alone; someone else was there with her. There was blood, two distinct scents. One of them was hers, one reptilian. The demon, whatever it was big; it had left a pattern of destruction in its path. He dropped to the ground and looked frantically about. 

_A snake, by the looks of it_, he noted with a grimace. _And it sure seems like it slithered by this way. _Shrubbery and foliage had been crushed flat by a long, powerful body. The wake was wide, indicating that the youkai that left it was large enough to swallow its victims whole.

He quickened his pace, pressing his resources to their limits, when something in front of him caught his attention. Inuyasha stopped to retrieve it, his stomach filling with a sinking dread. Kagome's bow. _Damnit…_

No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't happening… He couldn't bring himself to form the thought; wouldn't make the threat more real by giving it a name. She wasn't… _She can't be dead…_He clutched the bow to his chest, trembling with rage. _No._ _I don't believe it—I won't! _But the evidence was irrefutable. Kagome was nowhere to be seen nor heard.

Inuyasha stood, cracking the joints in his fingers and wrists slowly and deliberately. _I'll find that bastard. And rip his spine out for what he's done…_And then, suddenly lancing through his grief, was the knowledge of another presence. A very familiar scent. It wrinkled his nose. _Kouga_.

But wait…if Kouga was there with Kagome, then that meant… _She might still be alive! _A fragile hope filled his chest as he hurried to track their scents, straining his sensitive ears, listening for the sound of her voice. A cry of pain rang out all around him, and he felt his adrenaline rise in response. Inuyasha continued on until he could see the outline of the creature that had made it. The gigantic snake was teetering, a gaping hole in his belly dripping gore. It was losing blood in great spurts, and caught up in his sinewy muscles was Kagome.

_She's alive… _He halted his momentum, shoulders slackening in relief, as he rested a palm against the trunk of a nearby tree. She didn't seem to be seriously injured as far as he could tell, and was watching Kouga intensely as he streaked towards the youkai, driving his fist and a fierce kick into the serpent's throat. The creature rocked violently from the impact and careened to the forest floor.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome spilled from the youkai's hold and into Kouga's steady arms.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" The wolf questioned urgently as he eased her to the ground. Kagome's eyes were full of an emotion that Inuyasha couldn't place as she locked gazes with Kouga, a sight that caused the hanyou to take an involuntary step backwards.

She tried to answer, but her voice was still absent. Coughing fitfully, she managed a nod.

The wolf demon watched her with growing concern, touching a hand to her cheek.

"You need water, a place to rest…a healer." Angrily, Kouga stood, glaring around him. "And just where was that good-for-nothing mutt when you needed him? You could have _died_, Kagome. If I hadn't been near enough to hear your screaming…"

Inuyasha flinched, his throat tightening. _It's true. If Kouga hadn't gotten there first, Kagome_ _would be dead. Kagome…I let you down. Again._

"Kouga-kun…" Her voice was paper-thin, frail sounding. Inuyasha winced at the sound of it, another reminder of his failure. What his anger had almost cost him: the one person he held most dear. "Thank you," Kagome rasped with sincerity. "You saved my life."

"Kagome," Kouga knelt on one knee, taking both of her hands in his. "You know I would do anything for you. I would die to protect you. You _do_ know that, don't you?" Inuyasha felt his jaw tighten, both of his hands clenching into fists that he longed to put through Kouga's head. But he remained stationary from his hidden vantage point, too upset to leave, yet too afraid of what he might hear if he stayed.

Kagome was looking up at Kouga meaningfully. "I _do_ know that. And I'm grateful to have a friend like you; someone who'll always be there."

The wolf drew closer, mere inches from her face. "Kagome…you _must_ know that I love you!" Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from cursing, a strangled sound rising from within his throat. A torrent of emotion swept over him, so many different feelings all at once, and so many that he couldn't identify. There was anger, frustration, jealousy, and…something else. Something that made him feel heartsick as he stood there, looking at her.

Before he had the opportunity to sort it all out, Kagome was brushing a hand against Kouga's cheek. Kouga leaned into her touch, while the hanyou observed the intimate moment, horror-struck.

"Kagome…" The youkai moved in to capture her lips with his, but she placed her hand over his mouth, staying him.

"Kouga-kun," she began tentatively. "I know how you feel about me…and…and any girl would be lucky to have a boyfriend like you..." She colored noticeably, lowering her eyes. "And even though I care about you, I…I need you to understand something…"

Inuyasha held his breath as Kouga took in her faltering words, a look of deep concentration upon his face. "It's all right, Kagome. You can tell me anything, and I'll listen. You're my betrothed, after all."

The hanyou thought he might be sick. He squeezed his eyes shut, grinding his teeth, his claws leaving jagged trails in the rough bark.

"But Kouga-kun," she shook her head, "that's just it. You see…I can't be your betrothed."

Inuyasha nearly gave himself whiplash he looked up so fast. Kagome was…turning him down? For his part, Kouga only sat, blinking in obvious confusion.

"Of course you can, Kagome." He explained in a slow, reassuring tone, confident in his standing with her. "You deserve it; we deserve each other. You don't have to worry about anything, because I've chosen _you_."

Looking mildly exasperated with the miscommunication, Kagome signaled for him to stop. "That's not what I meant, Kouga-kun…" She swallowed hard, her usually warm brown eyes full of regret. Kouga took the catch in her voice to mean she needed comforting and reached for her.

"Don't be afraid to show me your feelings," he simpered gently.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome deflected his hand with a light shove, the sharp edge in her voice fracturing the wolf demon's delusions. He sat back on his haunches; his hand still halfway extended in its intended romantic gesture. Dumbstruck, he could only stare at her. Inuyasha didn't bother to fight off a self-satisfied grin. Finally Kouga's expression matched his stupidity.

"Ka...Kagome…" The youkai murmured in surprise.

Kagome pressed her own hand to her chest, looking sheepish. She bent her head, a sort of wistful melancholy hanging about her. "You're not listening," she said quietly, The reason I can't be with you is because…because…" She looked up suddenly, strangely resolute. "It's because I love someone else!"

_Who? _Inuyasha wondered, genuinely perplexed.

"Who?" Kouga demanded, nostrils flaring.

Kagome frowned at him indignantly. "That's none of your business, Kouga-kun."

The youkai furrowed his brow, looking sullen. "You can't mean…tell me it isn't so, Kagome. You can't really love that…that…" he stammered with loathing, "…that _mutt_?"

Inuyasha gaped at the reference, his mind grappling with the possibility, but ultimately dismissing it. _Kagome…you don't really feel that way, do you? You must be just trying to get rid of Kouga._ Otherwise, wouldn't she have divulged a name? _His_ name? He experienced a sensation akin to disappointment and wondering at source, struggled to ignore it. _Put it out your of your head, idiot. _He mentally berated himself, _You know Kagome doesn't belong to this time or to you._

And yet, a spark of hope flickered at the edge of his consciousness. **_"I wanted it to be you! I've always wanted it to be you!" _**The words were branded into his memory, muddling the rest of his thoughts. _Did she really mean that?_

Meanwhile, Kagome had stood up slowly and stiffly, her irritation plainly visible. "I told you it was none of your business," she repeated flatly, her voice adopting a warning tone with which Inuyasha was intimately familiar. "I'm heading back now. Thank you for saving my life." She made a curt bow, and pivoted swiftly.

Kouga was quickly at her heels. _Like a dog_, Inuyasha sneered, then realized the metaphor was probably a poor choice. "Kagome," Kouga pleaded, looking deflated, "please don't be angry. Let me walk you back to the village..."

"No Kouga-kun," she sighed wearily. "I can make my own way back. You should return to your clan."

The wolf demon observed her solemnly. "Saving your life was an honor I'd gladly repeat. I'll _always_ be here for you, Kagome," he swore, eyes shimmering with determination. "You may say all of this now, but someday you'll change your mind. And when that day comes, _I'll_ be the one at your side." He turned and retreated from her, disappearing into the brush, leaving both Kagome and Inuyasha to gawk at his audacity.

* * *

Kouga came across the trio, just outside of the glade where he and Kagome had lingered. The monk, demon-slayer, and kitsune all assumed postures of complete innocence, as if it were perfectly natural to be frolicking in the forest at such an hour. Shippo, having been the first to spot the dejected wolf, acknowledged him with a wave. 

"Hi Kouga," he began his typical rambling. "Wow, you and Kagome sure were talking for a long time…" Miroku nudged him with his staff, quickly silencing his commentary.

"Kouga," Sango greeted him awkwardly, "we heard Kagome-chan's screams, is everything all right?" By the guilty expression on her face, it was clear that she already knew the answer, and even more obvious that the group had listening for some time.

Kouga straightened his shoulders, lifting his chin. "Kagome is safe. That's all that matters."

Miroku bowed his head and raised his hand in moudra. "We are grateful for your help."

The wolf turned his back on them, moving steadily away. "I did it for her, not you." He monontoned, "Not that mutt."

They watched him stalk off proudly. Shippo looked to Sango and Miroku, eyes wide. "He looked pretty mad…"

"Disappointed, I think." Sango remarked with sympathy. "It would be hard for anyone to have to give up the one they love." Miroku did not mistake her meaningful look, even though it was not directed at him.

"Kagome-sama is a strong young woman," he added. "She must always be true to herself, and in doing so, be honest with others. She would never willfully harm anyone."

Sango shook her head, "A shame we can't say the same for Inuyasha."

The monk glanced to her. "I think we both know by now that Inuyasha never means anything he says when Kagome-sama is concerned."

* * *

Kagome stood alone, staring up at the patchwork of stars through the treetops. The woods had once again fallen silent, the remaining sounds forlorn and complimenting her loneliness. Reluctantly, she picked her way out of the clearing, uncertain of what she had done and what to do next. 

She pushed a tangle of branches out of her way, letting them snap back. _I'm so stupid. Why did I tell Kouga-kun all of that? It's not like Inuyasha loves me back…Kouga-kun is so good to me; he's honorable, and tries so hard to make me happy. So does Hojo-kun… But why can't I feel that way for either of them? Why is it when I'm with them, I'm always thinking of Inuyasha? _Kagome brooded, angry at the reprisal of tears. She fought to hold them back. _I might as well go back to the village. Even if Inuyasha doesn't want to see me. I can always leave in the morning…_

Kagome plunged blindly into the brush, the prickly barbs digging into her skin. "Ow!" She groaned, glaring down at the offending bush. "Great…"

A sudden rustling noise made her stop dead in her tracks. She felt her flesh break into goosebumps as something came thundering through the foliage. The miko reached instinctively for her bow, only to find it missing. She froze, panic-stricken.

Kagome squinted as a familiar figure lurched into view, sword at the ready. "I-Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked expectantly about, as if to confirm his suspicions, then adopted of look of disappointment. He sheathed _Tetsusaiga_, avoiding her eye.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, recovering from her shock. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I was…" Inuyasha stared down at some fixed point. "I heard screaming, smelled blood, and thought…" Kagome noted the discomfort in his voice, recognizing his embarrassment.

_He can't say it,_ she thought dejectedly. _He'll never admit that he was worried._ Kagome straightened, rubbing at the welts on her arms. "It was another youkai," she explained quietly. "But I'm fine."

He glanced up, following her movements. "You're hurt."

"So?" She challenged, dismissing the statement tersely. "I thought you didn't care about what happened to me." She sat down on a rock to examine her newest scrapes and bruises. Kagome half-expected to look up and find that he'd gone, run off to climb a tree somewhere and sulk. Instead he appeared above her, scowl set firmly in place.

"C'mere," he grunted, pulling her wrist closer to inspect it. She frowned, but allowed him to continue. "You're a mess," he released her hand. "We gotta get you back to the village. They'll have a healer there." The half-demon hefted her to her feet, but she pulled her arm away.

Kagome turned from him, shivering. "I can walk by myself."

"_Fine_." Inuyasha muttered, aggravated with the turn of events. "But don't blame me if you end up passing out." _Fine, let her be mad at me. _He thought, taking the lead. _As long as she's safe, I don't care._

"I'm not going to pass out," she retorted snippily. There was an uncomfortable pause. "So why _are_ you here?" She murmured again.

"I already told you! Geez, this is the thanks I get?" He growled at her, rolling his eyes. "I heard you screaming, Kagome—"

"Kouga-kun did too…" Kagome interjected carefully, "He's the one who saved me."

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. "Yeah, I know." He informed her sardonically. "I _heard_." He didn't realize that he had given away his eavesdropping until he registered her gasp of disbelief.

"You _what_?" She cried in horror, "You were listening the entire time!"

He flinched, looking uneasily over his shoulder. "Not the _entire_ time…just most of it…"

"I can't believe you would—"

"Can't believe what?" The hanyou demanded, confrontational as ever. "Look, it was an accident. Trust me, I wish I _hadn't_ heard all of that shit!" She watched him turn several shades of red as he sputtered. "That creep is even _worse_ than Miroku."

"So…" Kagome folded her arms, averting her gaze. "Then…you heard everything…?"

Inuyasha took in her chattering teeth, her sorrowful visage, and felt the sarcasm drain from his body. "Yeah…" He acknowledged in a softer tone, shrugging off his fire rat haori. "Take it. It's freezing out here." When she didn't accept it, he draped the garment over her shoulders. "Look Kagome," he sighed, "I know you hate me, but you have to get out of this cold."

"I don't hate you…" her voice sounded small, muffled, as she burrowed deeper into the haori.

His ears twitched. "You…don't?" Why should he care how she—anyone—felt about him? But he couldn't help it; he found himself holding his breath.

"No…"

"But all of the stuff I said…"

She sat down, abruptly, on the ground. "I could never hate you, Inuyasha," she whispered in a tear-choked voice. He crouched beside her, full of other questions, yet uncertain of his role.

"Kagome…" he began clumsily, fidgeting with his claws. "What you said before…about not wanting Kouga to…kiss you," his forehead creased with frustration, as he grew more and more agitated with his inability to articulate. "Is it true?"

She looked away, self-conscious. "What do you mean, 'is it true'?"

He felt the heat in his cheeks as he tripped over the words. "Aboutitbeingme," the answer tumbled out in a garbled rush.

"What?"

"About it being me!" Inuyasha snapped in return, his blush deepening. "You said you _wished_ it was me, now I wanna know if it's true." He glared at her without really meaning to.

She stared down at her lap, unable to deny it, but reluctant admit such vulnerability a second time. Inuyasha watched her anxiously, feeling his heartbeat in his throat.

"Inuyasha…I…" Stunned, she grasped for the right words. "I didn't mean—"

He sensed the rejection in her words before it came. _I knew it—she said it to hurt me. Just like Kikyo. I knew it couldn't be true. _"Leave it, Kagome. I just wanted to know is all." Inuyasha got to his feet, "And now I do. So just leave it."

Kagome observed his brusque change, crestfallen. "But Inuyasha—"

"I said _leave it_!" The hanyou roared at her. "So what if you didn't mean it? It ain't the end of my world."

"You're not listening!" The schoolgirl shouted back, with equal ferociousness. "I would never lie about something like that," she resumed her explanation in a less menacing tone. "I just never meant to tell you like that…" it was her turn to blush, "with us fighting, and everyone watching…"

"Oh," was all he could think to say. Another doubt leapt to mind. "But what about the guy you told Kouga about?" If it had been anyone else, Kagome would have assumed that they were mocking her. After all, who was really _that_ slow on the uptake? But Inuyasha's gaze was so unbearably intense as he surveyed her answer that she chose to take pity on him.

She retreated deeper into the folds of the haori. "_You_."

"Me?" Inuyasha was dubious; it was clear he hadn't expected her to admit such a thing. He blinked more times than necessary, then appeared greatly relieved. "I was afraid you were gonna say Miroku…"

Kagome gave him a look. "Is that all you can say?" She asked him, feeling stupid for divulging so much. "Thanks for thinking so highly of me, Inuyasha…"

He was at her side once more, peering into the robe, which she wore as a hood. "But I do think highly of you, Kagome," The hanyou confessed with surprising earnestness. "That's why…why I never…" Inuyasha cut himself off, looking disgusted at his own words. After a moment he tried again. "You don't belong to this time, Kagome. You don't belong to us—not to Miroku and Sango or Shippo…or me. And I know that I can't give you what you want." His face was that of a lost child's. "Because of Kikyo…because of a lot of things. That's why I don't have the right to ask anything from you. You help with finding the shards; you risk your life when you're with us. That has to be enough."

Her face softened, "Is it though? Is it enough for you?"

"Look, I've been alone for a long time." He reminded her gruffly, "I got used to it. So don't go feeling all sorry for me."

She brought a hand to his cheek, a touch that left him paralyzed. "I don't want to feel sorry for you, Inuyasha," Kagome told him purposefully. The light in her eyes drew him in, reassured him of her honesty, her goodness. "I want to belong here. I want to belong to _you_."

He struggled to look her in the face. "Kagome…"

"Is that okay, Inuyasha?" She asked him sincerely, "Is that all right for me to feel that way?"

The hanyou nodded slowly, finding it difficult to swallow. The simple gesture in itself was answer enough for her. She gave him an affectionate smile and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyelids fluttering wearily.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, hesitating a few moments before tentatively wrapping an arm around her, drawing her near. "Wanderin' out in the cold, hanging around flea-bitten wolves…you're gonna end up with a cold." He scolded half-heartedly, but they both knew that there was only contentment behind it. _Thank you, Kagome._ The hanyou closed his eyes, more grateful than he could ever express. He laid his head against hers, enjoying the solitude.

"Is that it?" A prepubescent voice squeaked in dismay, disturbing the tender scene. "Aren't you even gonna kiss her?"

Inuyasha and Kagome bristled with mortification, distancing themselves from each other by a good three feet. The half-demon groaned audibly, glaring out into the darkness.

"Keh, bunch of eavesdroppers!" He accused scathingly, forgetting that he himself was guilty of the crime. "Got nothin' better to do than go traipsing through the woods to spy!"

"Shippo does make good a point," Miroku advised knowingly. "This _would_ be an excellent opportunity to—" His suggestion was interrupted by a loud, resounding thump.

"I don't believe the two of you!" A female voice rang out, "Just because Inuyasha isn't as promiscuous as you are, Houshi-sama—"

"Sango-chan, you too?" Kagome cried, shocked at her friend's behavior.

From beyond the trees, they could make out Miroku's responding groan. "Sango, was it necessary to strike quite so hard? I was merely counseling Inuyasha on matters of the heart…"

"SHUT-UP!" The hanyou bellowed, "Like I need help from a pervert!" He then flushed at the implications of Miroku's suggestion. "Besides…it's not like we were doin' that sort of thing anyway! Kagome was just…she was just…uh…"

"Cold?" Kagome volunteered.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Yeah, she was cold…and stuff. So there!" He turned anxiously to her, as if worried that this furious denial might earn him an evil look and an even more painful "sit."

Instead she fixed him with a compassionate smile. "Want to head back now?" Kagome nodded her head in the direction of their squabbling companions. "Sounds like we might be interrupting something…"

The coarseness in his voice faded as he accepted her extended hand. "Let's go." It was hard to hang onto his anger when she looked at him like that, when her kind and gentle nature nearly made him choke on his own selfishness. It was strange to think that there were times he discounted it; ignored it altogether. He returned the smile, albeit more timidly than she. _Things change,_ he reminded himself. And though he hadn't anticipated it, had never dared to hope for such tangible happiness, he was glad of it.

For once, the scene closed on a scenario that was quite unlike the usual circumstances. The schoolgirl and hanyou began their moonlit trek back to the village in quiet amicability, the echoes of an ensuing three-way argument gradually dwindling behind them.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
